1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing styrene-based polymers and catalysts for use therein. More particularly, it is concerned with a process for efficiently producing styrene-based polymers having mainly syndiotactic configuration and catalysts for used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Styrene-based polymers having a syndiotactic configuration, particularly those with high syndiotactic configuration, have not been known although those having an atactic or isotactic configuration are known.
The present inventors' group has succeeded in developing styrene-based polymers having stereostructure that is mainly syndiotactic (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 104818/1987 and 187708/1987).
The catalysts to be used in production of the above styrene-based polymers having mainly syndiotactic configuration are not only expensive but also have insufficient activity.
Thus the present inventors made expensive investigations to develop a process whereby styrene-based polymers having syndiotactic configuration can be produced more efficiently.